iWish You Well
by Jake Nickleby
Summary: Freddie and his mother moved to Seattle during 6th grade, but did anyone know why?
1. I'll Be Okay

Disclaimer: All characters and events related to _iCarly_ are owned by Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Currently looking Cover Art commissions.

* * *

Testimonials for _iWanna Be Somewhere in the Middle_:

Thank you to _sockstar_, _Riana Salvatore_, _omggcec_, _davidmu_, _partner555_, and _iRockJuzb'Coz_ for the reviews! Thank you to _AwkwardSquirrel_, _CreddieShipper_, _Mappadouji_, _omggcec_, _davidmu_, _partner555_, _vampire-kitten454_, _Zucma-san_, _Eleutheria Wolf_, _puccaxgaru4eva1_ _iRockJuzb'Coz_, and _JesseJamesSaint_ for adding to your list of Favorite Stories! Thank you to _davidmu_, _partner555_, and _Nava3000_ for adding to your Story Alert! Thank you to _davidmu_ for adding my pen name to your Favorite Authors and Author Alert as a result of this story!

* * *

Chapter One: I'll Be Okay

The first month of tenth grade seemed to have gone off to a good start. Freddie wish he could say the same for this particular Monday. Today he felt horribly sick. In spite of that, he refused to miss a day of school, and put on a mask of fake wellness to fool his mother. However, the mask was wearing off rather quickly. He felt like puking.

_You better hide it_, he prepped himself for when he would run into his two best friends. They were probably huddled around their lockers, getting ready for their classes.

"Hey," Freddie called to the girls as he swayed over to them. He leaned up against the wall nearby.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked insensitively, with her mouth full of a huge chunk of banana. "You look like sh-"

"Sam!" Carly interjected as she opened up her locker. She then turned to Freddie, her hand still clutching on the metal door. His sickly features- extremely pale skin, and dark bags appearing underneath his tired eyes- did not need another glance by either friend. "Freddie," Carly began gently. "You should really go home."

Freddie sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, still leaning against the wall. He shook his head and reopened his eyes to look directly at Carly, only realizing he couldn't bring himself to look her right in the eye after all. His sight was turning slightly hazy as he absent-mindedly stared into Carly's locker to avoid eye contact.

"Nah," he breathed out. "I'll be fine."

"Freddie..." Carly trailed.

"It's nothing," he gave false reassurance. This time managing to casually catch her gaze. "Just a small cold, or something. I can get through the day alright."

"Okay..." Carly answered, unconvinced, as she tucked a textbook under her arm. "Just promise," she said seriously, her eyebrows turned downward with concern, as she shut her locker door, "you'll take it easy?"

Freddie managed to curl his lips in a small smile. "Always."

Carly smiled softly back, and ran a comforting hand down his arm as she walked past him, as Sam followed, giving Freddie a "light" punch in the arm, while stuffing her face with her banana. Freddie opened his mouth in a silent, pained gasp as he clutched his arm. Sam was so not a lady...

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

Author's Note: I actually started writing this in mid-September (as it has been hinted as the story's setting), but got a little busy to begin posting. If there's any discontinuities, please note that this story takes place before any episode that aired after Friday, September 18th 2009. So far, I have 3 complete chapters and 3 incomplete chapters. I really like this fic and intend on finishing it, but it might take me just a little bit of time, so please be patient.

* * *

15 February 2010


	2. This Can't Happen

For disclaimer on _iCarly_, please refer to chapter one.

* * *

Currently looking Cover Art commissions.

* * *

Testimonials for Chapter One:

Thank you to _shadow12795_, _Babs567_, and _ToucanMan_ for the reviews! Thank you to _Sky Sailor_ and _shadow12795_ for adding to your list of Favorite Stories! Thank you to _jacketslacker_ and _shayjay83038_ for adding to your Story Alert! Thank you to _shadow12795_ for adding my pen name to your Favorite Authors as a result of this story!

* * *

Chapter Two: This Can't Happen

The school bell rang, signaling the five-minute buffer before the start of first period. Freddie opted to head over to a restroom before going to his class. Throwing the nearest stall door open, he dropped quickly over the porcelain bowl. With a few dry heaves, he knew his body wanted to get whatever toxins he had inside him that caused him to feel awful out of his system. Then, finally he released.

He coughed several times and pulled back his head. He took a glance in the toilet. There were traces of blood in the vomit.

_No... Not again..._

The squeaking hinges of the bathroom door echoed against the walls.

"Hello?" Freddie heard a voice call as the unidentified person's sneakers slapped against the tiled floor, approaching the rows of stalls. "Are you okay?" The voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah," he replied, leaning back against the stall's divider. He breathed deeply, and shut his eyes to help him relax and regain composure.

"Freddie, right?" the voice said, coming closer to the boy crumpled on the ground. "You've changed a lot." The brown-eyed boy squinted up towards the florescent lights, and saw shaggy blonde hair come into view. Funny... He thought that Jake Krandle moved out of town.

"Yeah," the younger boy responded, sitting up. Jake kneeled down to his level. There was a moment of silence between the two, giving Freddie the time to question, "I thought you and your family left the state a couple years ago..."

"Well, yeah, we did," the senior confirmed. "But we just moved back. Our cousin is living with us now. She's in your class, I think. You're a Sophomore this year, right?" The tech-savvy teen nodded. Jake smiled in response. "Cool! I should have you and your girlfriend meet her."

Freddie gave the popular kid a bemused expression. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah! Carly."

Freddie's face fell. "Carly's not my girlfriend."

Jake's smiled disappeared. "Oh, man, I'm sorry! That's rough!" Jake paused to moisten his dry lips. "Look, I know how hard breakups are, so I'm here for you, man."

"She was never my girlfriend," Freddie clarified.

"Oh," Jake said in a small voice as his eyes widened. "But, um... I was so sure that- I mean, I saw the two of you kissed during the time that I-"

"Just a simple misunderstanding," Freddie intervened. "Don't worry about it."

A light cough began to emerge, gradually becoming more violent. He shifted himself so he was bent over the toilet again. The coughing attack continued another next minute, ending with him spitting some red-tinted saliva into the bowl. Some of the bloodied spit lingered on his bottom lip as he once again leaned back against on the stall's wall. He resumed to closing his eyes as he lift the back of his hand to smear away the mess from his face.

He exhaled gently, then breathed in deeply. The pattern continued as a shocked Jake stared at him. "Dude, I think you have an ulcer!"

Freddie groaned in protest.

"Seriously, man. We've got to get you to the nurse _fast_."

"I'm _fine_," Freddie snapped. "I'm..." His expression softened. "I'll just go to the office and call home sick. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure..." Jake started hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Freddie tried to convince, getting himself to stand up. "Thanks for your help."

"N-no problem," the senior answered. The stutter obviously meant he was not fully assured with the other boy's claim of well-being, but he seem to let it pass.

Freddie jerked the flush handle, and made his way to the sinks to vigorously scrub his hands clean of blood and spit before exiting out of the bathroom, leaving a befuddled Jake standing alone.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Author's Note: Call me a huge dork, but I complete forgotten that I had posted the first chapter. I had the majority of the story written (which was originally written back in September 2009), but I had wanted to complete more of it before posting. Looks like that ship has sailed. And since I'm updating and publishing the rest of my stories, I thought that it is time to unleash this chapter.

* * *

28 August 2011


End file.
